


Dead End Exits

by Florence_Lawrence, PeachTea16



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), 9 to 5 Job, Aftermath of Torture, Age Play, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Laungage, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bondage, Boyfriends, Boys in Chains, Breathplay, Burnplay, But the last one's a mini, Car Sex, Chains, Character Bleed, Character Death, Closet Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Coma, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Common Cold, Condoms, Consent Issues, Consent???, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Daddy Kink, Danger, Death Threats, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Q, Dom Uke & Sub Seme, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Bottom, Dominant top, Don't Judge Me, Double Anal Penetration, Drinking to Cope, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erotic Electrostimulation, Erotica, Ew, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Flavored Lube, Food Kink, Food Poisoning, Food Sex, Forced Masturbation, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fuck Or Die, Fuckbuddies, Fucked Up, Gags, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Gangbang, Gangs, Gangsters, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, Getting to Know Each Other, Golden shower, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Horror, Hot, Hot Tub Sex, Hotel Sex, House Party, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Q, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, I'm dying every day, Ice Play, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Improvised Sex Toys, Infected Characters, Infection, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It's actually 70 chapters, It's getting better, Kidnapping, Kinda, Kinks, Knifeplay, Love Hotels, M/M, Male Bonding, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Men Crying, Milking, Misuse of objects, Near Death, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Age Play, Occasional repeating tags, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain Into Pleasure, Painful Sex, Painplay, Phone Sex, Piercing Expansions, Problems, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Prostate Orgasm, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Punishment, Punishment Sex, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Rehabilitation, Relationship Problems, Road Trips, Roleplay, Roof Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Ruined oragsm, S&M, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Serious Injuries, Service Submission, Severe Abuse, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex drugs, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sharing Body Heat, Shaving, Shower Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spiked drink, Spit As Lube, Stress, Stress Relief, Stressful sex, Strip Tease, Sub Q, Submission, Suspension, Switch Couple, Switching, Tattoo Removal, Tears, Temper Tantrums, Temperature Play, There's A Tag For That, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is gonna take awhile, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Tie Kink, Torture, Toxic Work Environment, Tsunderes, Unconsciousness, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, Unhealthy Relationships, Urethral Play, Use if lube, Use of condoms, Vibrators, Walking In On Someone, Wax Play, Welsh Character, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, abusive boss, asshole character, jesus help me, lots of tags, love you guys, rebonding, someone help me, submissive sadist, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence_Lawrence/pseuds/Florence_Lawrence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTea16/pseuds/PeachTea16
Summary: Guess you'll just have to read to find out~
Relationships: Jac Hughes/Evan Byrne Dominic Sanchez/Julián Castillo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Dead End Exits

**Author's Note:**

> Code Names:  
Jac Hughes= Dominic Sanchez  
Even Byrne= Julián Castillo  
.  
.  
.  
Playlist on Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/00UbXgD5RGvuwXXud7OPQd?si=woAMZg2qQFuH852ThH2O2Q  
.  
Playlist on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUjo-ealoyHuIlJ20mjsUnrH-VbrvwWvo  
.  
Playlist on SoundCloud: Coming soon~  
.  
Book on Google Docs: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-DlPfNzHw1hnL3dw6KzxyzPFjwnBqXtukqvwiKDCHnA/edit?usp=drivesdk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jac wants to escape the gang, his mom knows he wants to escape the gang, so she, being the boss and all, send in a new kid. Because why the hell not, better make use of him before he's dead, am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New writing style, again. Yes I'm an inconstant woman, sue me. Also, this book isn't dropped, at all dudes, I just hate schedules. Updated, again. Oh, and did you guys ask for a Spotify playlist? No? Well, I made one regardless, enjoy~

Chapter One

  
  
  


**The Bad Days**

  
  
  
  


W ith a little over five minutes left, Jac moves his jacket aside, taking the knife out and snapping it open. He slides it right in the middle of the man's angel wings tattoo, perfectly aligned between the skull and first vertebrae, head slumping back just as the music before the credits start playing.

“If this is their idea of Christmas, I’ve gotta be here for New Year’s... “

Jac pockets his knife away, waiting less than three minutes before shuffling along with a few others to exit the room. He throws away an empty bag of popcorn and half drunk soda bought from the overpriced vending machine before walking out of the theater.

The breeze had chilled by now, air still stuffy, but warm. The sun fading under the buildings, making it darker than Jac’s comfortable with as he leans against the stone building to take his phone out.

"It's done," Jac dials Danny's number and informs right as he picks up.

"Thanks, I owe you man, don't tell Boss?" Jac sticks his phone in between his neck and ear, zipping up his jacket as fast as possible before starting his four minute jog back home.

"Two packs of Oreos, I don't give a shit what flavor they are, just get 'em to me by Monday," Jac states like always, knowing it must've been a given by now, but saying it regardless.

"You got it man, thanks again," the call drops and Jac puts his phone back in his pocket, running ten minutes before the familiar outline of the apartment complex appears.

After four flights of stairs, he works out until the ringing in his ears stops, his thoughts and the majority of his basic functions edging to follow soon after.

Jac takes a brief shower before heading up home.

His phone, now at a dangerous fifteen percent, reads eleven twenty-seven pm, so he ups his pace. Nobody's following him, it’s too close to midnight on a Monday for anyone in their right mind to be up, but years of general anxiety and being trailed make Jac not give a shit.

Jac makes his way up two more flights of stairs before reaching the sixth floor, pushing the emergency door at the end of the hallway open to make sure it’s not jammed in case shit hits the fan.

The door clacks shut as he enters his house.

The hall smells of nothing, and it's pure fucking bliss after being out half the day. Jac undresses right at the entryway, tossing the clothes into the hamper just across the narrow corridor in the washer and dryer room. He grabs his robe, sliding it and his slippers on before grabbing his phone from the side table next before walking left into the kitchen.

After grabbing a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc from the wine cooler, a glass, a handful of reusable ice cubes, and a pack of vanilla Oreos, Jac plops on the curved armless sofa with his three favorite blankets already tossed on it. He plugs his phone in and sets it next to his leg on the soft cushion, spending a fuck ton of time getting comfortable before pouring himself a cup and looking out the floor-to-ceiling windows.

The countless Boston city lights flicker, yellow and nauseating, scaring the stars away like always. A spacious man-made park, just a story below, flickering with similar yellow lights and the same red haired lady with her old black lab as yesterday’s night, and the one before that as well.

Thoughts swell up in Jac’s head, swirling like the wine in his glass as it slowly melts away in his mouth, and Jac can’t remember how many nights like this have gone by. He can’t remember the last time he strayed away from this mind numbing routine of his, but he doesn’t give a shit to remember even if he could.

With a soft ding, Jac almost shatters his glass, wine splashing in the glass and ice clashing against it as he tosses the Oreos aside, grabbing the gun under the side table before walking towards the door. With a soft thump, a click, and the bang of the door slamming open, a man no older than twenty-five barges in carrying three stuffed, and seemingly heavy, backpacks due to the kid's tight grip on them.

"Who the fuck're you?" Jac spits out as violent as he can, the alcohol making him frustratingly calm.

A loud thud spreads throughout the room as the guy drops the bags next to the door, looking over at Jac with a smirk, “I’m Evan. Boss told me you knew.”

Fuck, the new kid which Jac forgot about, but with a sigh and the sound of his gun sliding back in place, Jac has the Oreos back on his lap and his glass in hand without even thinking of helping Evan with his bags, going back to looking out the windows, "You’re two weeks early."

"I wanted to come in early, the hotel was shitty like always, and Boss wouldn’t have objected anyways, so I didn’t bother asking her," Evan had heard rumors about Jac, most of them complete bullshit, but other’s that made him question what kind of guy Jac really was. 

“Why’d Boss put me with you, huh?” And with no response, Evan continues, “There are rumors going around about you, you know? 

“One’s saying that you’re planning on running, or die trying. I mean, I know you’re good, but what’d you do to make Boss like you that much?”

“Fuck kid, just shut the fuck up. It’s none of your damn business, so just hurry your ass up and get your shit out of my hallway," the guy’s young, his mom had told him as much, but Jac didn't expect him to be this young. His clothes are wrinkled, a black and white striped shirt too loose and unmatching the bland white pants with converse that put off any look the kid might've been going for. But, it's not like Jac could talk considering the majority of his wardrobe consists of oversized hoodies and sweats, for good reason, but nonetheless.

He looks over at Evan, bags out of sight and in the other room as the door clicks shut behind him.

"Lock it," an audible sigh escapes the kid as he locks the door, "and take your damn shoes off next time."

"Yes ma’am," Evan kicks his shoes off, walking in the kitchen and going through the cabinet.

“Fuck off,” Jac spits, noticing his new roomates even shittier face. “What’s up with you anyways, kid, you look like shit,”

A fuzz of brown hair, gelled back with darker streaks where the grease was more prominent, on warm skin. Flat, but strong eyebrows topping the soft and calming eyes, matching in colour and lack of intensity.

“What? Is it the beard, because I was trying to grow it out, but it’s been months and I’ve given up by now,” Evan says with an exaggerated groan.

“It’s the hair,” Jac decides after a thorough look, considering the beard itself was nice, short, but in a good way. Though the fact that months were given to achieve such a short length hair made Jac chuckle.

“Oh,” Evan says after running his hand through his hair, pulling it out damp and gelled. “I was in a hurry.”

The kid goes into his room after that, and reappears ten-ish minutes later with full intentions to ransack the kitchen.

Food?” He asks.

"Oreos are off limits," Jac states right as the familiar creak of the snack cabinet opens, seeing Evan’s reflection shaking its head from the window.

"Sure," he pauses after opening the wine cooler with a bottle in hand. Jac looks back, a Rosé in Evan’s hand and another smirk on his face, "Margherita pizza and wine?"

Not bad, Jac thinks to himself. A smile on the verge of cracking on his lips as Jac nods and mutters a 'do whatever you want, kid' before pausing himself, "Moscato for me instead."

"Not a fan of Rosé?" he asks, skimming the contents of the cooler before looking back at Jac.

"I own it, don’t I? So it’s fine, grab it if you want," He replies, getting out of his nest to toss the empty oreo box and move the clothes from the hamper to the washer.

Evan opens Jac's fridge again and sighs expecting it to be empty, but instead being pleasantly surprised. The fridge's quite beautiful rather, vegetables, fruits, almond milk, eggs, and the occasional energy drinks and beers, "You drink beer? And almond milk?"

"Craving," is the man’s response from the laundry room in the hallway, leaving it at that. The beer he could deal with, the almond milk, not so much.

That and the complete lack of sodas, "And you don't drink soda?"

Jac swings out of the hallway, sighing, "Look kid, cravings, and the lack of 'em. Mine are weird, so can you drop it?" He was expecting a quick answer and getting back to doing laundry, but instead got long and irritating seconds of unwavering eye contact, “What?”

“Nothing,”

The kid had really lost it, Jac thought before mumbling a ‘whatever’ and swinging back around the wall, hearing a quiet chuckle.

Going back to looking through the kitchen, Evan found another cabinet stuffed with Oreos, each cubby with a label of it's own flavor, and the other side again filled with more soups, an arguable amount of Ramen, and a lot more cereal.

The freezer was no better, Ben and Jerry's ice cream filling up the top half, the rest being two frozen loaves of bread, frozen meat, junk food including Hot Pockets and chicken nuggets, and two large bags of shrimp.

Impressive, better and worse than Evan expected, but at least it was livable and his 'roommate' knew what he was doing when it came to groceries, which hopefully meant he could cook too, being that it’s not one of Evan's fortes.

"Laundry?" Jac reappears from the wall and looks like he's going to fall asleep any second, eyes now visible with circles, deep purple and bruised-looking.

"Top bag, but I'll get it," he replies, setting Rosé and Moscato on the counter before walking into his room.

Jac sighs once again, grabbing his phone from the side table to dial Mike’s number. After ‘ordering’ a pineapple and two bowls of clam chowder, he hears Evan stuff his clothes into the washer and finishes his wine, popping the cork back on the Sauvignon Blanc and sliding it into the cooler.

Evan takes the two bottles and two fresh glasses, setting them on the coasters on top of the coffee table. He pops the bottles and barely pours the wine in his, “You suggested the wine.”

“I’m not one for getting drunk, and it happens easily with my tolerance,” Evan replies with ease, “But I like it regardless.”

Time passes on fast from then on, an easy half hour rushing by before the familiar ding is heard from Jac’s computer. He sets his glass down again, this time less rushed, as he walks to the door and says, “How unfortunate,” before aiming.

Henry, just over six feet tall with tough dark skin and the normal powerful feel around him, had just unlocked the door and walked straight past Jac, giving him a gentle smile before walking into the kitchen and setting the pizza box on the counter.

Henry glances over at Evan as Jac locks the door, looking back as Jac walks in, “Oh… I didn’t know we were going to be having a threesome tonight. Who’s the new kid?”

“He’s just a roommate,” Jac replies with a half-assed eye roll before bringing the pizza onto the coffee table.

“Well, if you say so, but he’s pretty hot considering he’s ‘just a roommate’,” Evan laughs, outright laughs, and it’s loud and strong and borderline sexy, then takes a slice of pizza along with Jac as they eat the food with faint police sirens going off in the distance.

After the box is trashed and both bottles are refrigerated, Jac looks over at Evan with a sigh, “Listen kid, that’s Henry,” he says pointing at the guy who just took their glasses to the sink. “And he’s gonna fuck my brains out tonight, so if you hear anything, just ignore it and go back to sleep.”

“Well, I figured as much, have a good night then,” he replies in admiration to the blatant crudity, shown with comfort all night, and starts walking towards the bathroom.

“We’ll see,” Jac relays back, taking a glance over at Henry just as the kid closes the door.

Evan brushes his teeth for a while, thinking about the day and how living with Jac could potentially be a disaster before getting naked, and falling asleep to the sound of a barking dog not too far away.

-

Jac groans through the man, high off the heat from the body under him and the overwhelming stretch of the dick in him. Henry was insatiable, and God if that isn’t the best trait in a man…

Their jaws clashed against each other, rigid and hard, brown eyes and thin eyebrows cutting straight through him. Jac bites the man’s full lips, tracing their curve with his tongue before ravaging them.

His mouth was hot, burning like fire, the two metal bulbs melting his own mouth to merely ashes.

Another grunt escapes Jac, this time out of pure frustration from the lack of length of Henry’s hair, curly, but too short to yank or pull.

And it’s in that frustrating moment Henry hits that bundle of nerves one too many times, making Jac so on edge that tears aren’t the only things coming out.

A long neck, attached to broad shoulders with long arms and a fine ass torso flip Jac over, shoving him on the bed before brutally pounding into him once again.

His own hands scour down the man, wandering past his well defined abs and strong legs, and finally landing on Henry’s explicit Marilyn Monroe tattoo, smiling back at him with a cigarette in hand.

Jac, like many times before, finishes that night hard, in a grunting, moaning, withering wreck, Henry not too far behind. Falling asleep before even thinking about getting up to brush their teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer Time~ This is fiction, and that's that.

**Author's Note:**

> NO UPLOADING SCHEDULE, BUT WILL NOT BE DROPPED!!!  
Enjoy reading about Jac and Evan~ I promise it gets better, but that's only near the end. All tags will be used eventually.


End file.
